


Thirst

by HeartTree



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartTree/pseuds/HeartTree
Summary: Cane and Victoria give into a volatile kiss.  Told from both of their perspectives.





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some insight into what drove Cane and Victoria into kissing when they both loathe each other. I find the pairing hot.

“Okay, spin this. Spin this however you need to do it, okay? 'Cause deep down inside, you think everyone's as cold and as empty and as lonely as you are.”

She stood there stunned as if his words had formed into a raised palm that slapped her.  How had he done that? How had he been able to see right through the walls she’d built around herself to keep everyone from seeing the ruins. The brokenness she’d patched together so she get back to the life she’d led.  Get back to some sense of normalcy.

Cane was breathing hard, hate as plain as day etched across his face. The feeling was mutual. And yet she could see something else. Behind those eyes of his, there was something close to despair, regret and… emptiness.  Those were the same eyes she’d often found staring back at her whenever she looked at herself in the mirror when she woke up. Just like her…

He was suffering too. 

Her body moved on their own accord.  Quick as a blink. Hands reaching for his face so she could crush her lips against his.  Oh god. She’d forgotten. She’d forgotten how good a kiss could feel. How the warmth of a person’s lips could spread throughout her entire body.  All the way down to her toes. It was addicting. She needed more of it. She needed to feel and forget. Forget who she was , even if it was for a little while. She wasn’t Victoria Newman she was-

Oh my god. 

She struggled to tear her lips away from his. Hands braced weakly against his chest, she pushed away from him.  

What had she done? 

Did she just….. With Cane

“ I have to go.” She didn’t know if  he heard her. Her voice felt small and distant in her own ears.  Hands clasping the door handle, she rushed out. Ignoring the sound of her name, she ran to her car,  desperate to get away from what she was feeling. This clawing need to take the unthinkable. 


End file.
